Red Auras, Red Scarves
by I Am The Cactapus
Summary: Most people were simply terrified of Azula. That was, of course, the way she liked it. There were very few exceptions. Ty Lee, of course, was one of them. Moderately heavy M, femslash. Bryan Konietzko and Mike Dante diMartino own A:TLA.


Most people were simply terrified of the Azula. That was, of course, the way she preferred it. There were very few exceptions. Ty Lee was, of course, one of them.

It started out one night at the palace, after having 'killed' the Avatar. Ty Lee was stretching on a balcony when Azula came silently up behind her. Ty Lee had spent her entire life paying attention to everything that made up Azula, down to the peculiar type of silence she moved in. This was it. Ty Lee turned to face her, sitting down in the lotus position, but Azula didn't speak. She simply stood, ramrod straight, considering the girl in front of her.

"Follow me."

She spun on her heel and stalked off through the maze of red hallways. Ty Lee scrambled up and chased after her, keeping pace at her side.

"Where are we going 'Zula? Is it a surprise? Oh, I love surprises. I just-"

"Silence."

They walked in just that, through the palace to the very heart of it. There, Azula cautiously pried open the door to her bedchambers and motioned for Ty Lee to sit on her bed. She did so, her eyes wide. She had never been allowed in Azula's room before. There had to be something special going on.

"Azula?"

Ty Lee asked quietly, as if that would negate the fact that she spoke.

"I told you to hush."

Azula stood in front of her, and the sharpness of her glare softened a shade, almost as though she was confused. Then it quickly snapped back into place.

"If this is to work, you must do everything I say, silently and without complaint."

Ty Lee still didn't know what 'this' was, but she nodded eagerly.

"Good. Now, stand up."

She did so, and Azula circled her, inspecting the acrobat with a seemingly cold detachment, but Ty Lee could see her aura flaring, turning crimson instead of her usual bright blue. That was interesting. Crimson was a color she had never, ever seen on Azula before. Crimson meant-

"Remove all of your clothing save your wrappings."

That. Crimson meant lust, desire. But… there was no way that could be directed at _her_. No matter what she felt, Ty Lee was certain that Azula would never reciprocate. The only thing to do was follow orders and see where this went. She quickly pulled off her pink shirt and tossed it aside, stepping out of her pants a moment later. Azula's eyes skimmed her body and her aura flushed entirely red. She maintained her cool, though, simply circling the girl again.

Coming to stand in front of her, Azula lit her hand with a small blue fire. She directed it toward Ty Lee's breast bindings, burning a line straight through the center so that they fell, useless, to her feet. Azula permitted herself a small smirk before roughly palming the newly exposed skin. Ty Lee watched her own aura change color to match Azula's and gave a small squeak of pleasure. Azula frowned at her disapprovingly and Ty Lee remembered her promise to keep quiet. Apparently that would be tougher than she thought.

Azula smirked even wider, then dipped her head down to the breast not already covered by her hand, running her tongue across it. Ty Lee exhaled heavily, biting down on her lip to keep from crying out. Azula's eyes flicked up to her for a second, apparently enjoying the tortured expression on her face, then ran her thumb across her nipple. Ty Lee's own eyes closed quickly, fighting the urge to grab Azula's perfect hair as her tongue moved across her body.

Azula pulled her mouth off for a split second to blow on Ty Lee's moist, sensitive skin, her free hand moving down to the hem of the wrappings around her waist. Ty Lee swallowed, a small hiss escaping her lips. How far was Azula going to go? How far did she want to go? Azula tugged roughly at the knot on her wrappings and they came undone in her hands. Ty Lee was suddenly aware that she was completely naked and Azula was fully dressed.

"'Zula…"

She mewled quietly, shifting closer. Azula completely disengaged and stood apart from her.

"Lie down on the bed. _Quietly_. And put your hands above your head."

She turned to her wardrobe. After rummaging for a moment, she returned with two deep red silken scarves. One she tied around Ty Lee's wrists and the post of the bed, effectively trapping her there. The other went around her mouth.

"Since you have such trouble keeping quiet and still, I think I'll help you."

Ty Lee just looked up at her, wide eyed and slightly stunned. Then Azula ran both of her hands down her sides to rest on the tops of the acrobat's thighs. Without another word, she spread them apart and buried her head between them, her tongue caressing the girl, savoring her taste. Ty Lee gasped against her gag, her eyes closing and her hips instinctively bucking up into the princess' face. Azula pulled away and looked at her.

"Until you can control yourself, you will get nothing."

She crossed her legs and sat looking at Ty Lee, whose eyes had snapped open as soon as Azula spoke. She tried pleading through her gag, but the words were unintelligible. Azula just sat, watching her, for what seemed like an hour but was in reality just less than five minutes. Only then, once Ty Lee was silent and still, did Azula again run her thumb over the girl's slippery folds. Ty Lee locked down her body, not moving or making a sound, just staring into Azula's eyes. Azula gave her a satisfied smirk, then plunged her index finger into her.

Ty Lee cried out against the gag, a single sound filled with pain and pleasure. Azula allowed her that one, moving her finger quickly, her eyes still locked onto the acrobat's. Her other hand traced a path back up to the girl's chest, massaging it in time with the pace of her finger. Ty Lee tugged experimentally at her bindings, desperate to escape, but carefully. She could not let Azula stop again. Azula noticed the acrobat's attempt to free herself, but responded only by pushing in another finger, her thumb running across the area just above her opening. Ty Lee's hips twitched at that, but tried desperately to remain motionless after. Surely that was the infraction that would earn her a punishment.

Azula's eyes took on a sadistic sort of look and, in perfect time with her rhythm, she shot a very small burst of lightning into the girl beneath her. Ty Lee jumped, but somehow the sensation was more pleasurable than painful. She became aware of a warmth building in her stomach. Azula removed both fingers from her, only to pinch that bump above where her fingers just were. Ty Lee remained resolutely still and Azula moved that hand up to her breast. She once again put her face to the warmth between Ty Lee's thighs, her tongue dancing in and out. Ty Lee's eyes fluttered closed, but her hands searched for a weakness in the makeshift handcuffs. She wanted to give the same pleasure to Azula, to make her feel just as happy and beautiful. The warmth in her stomach was growing quickly now, and she knew she would soon reach the end.

It was almost as though Azula knew this, and she brought her hand down to press just above where her tongue was moving. That, in conjunction with her suddenly hitting a spot that made Ty Lee see stars, sent the acrobat over the edge. She screamed Azula's name against the thin cloth, releasing into her waiting mouth. Azula swallowed and pulled away, wiping her mouth and fixing her armor. She stood, and Ty Lee, under the impression that she would then be released, sat up as well, grinning at Azula. Azula simply smirked and swiped her fingers against the girl one more time, gathering any leftover liquid. She tugged Ty Lee's gag down, but did not untie it, and held her fingers out to her.

"Clean them."

Ty Lee obediently did so, enjoying the taste of herself, and of Azula's fingers. When she was done, Azula dried her fingers and put the gag back in place. She inspected herself in the mirror, then turned to Ty Lee and said

"You're staying here tonight."

And with that, she left the room.


End file.
